


Win or Loose

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: All Hail The Queen [17]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Creepy Uncle, Female Cale, Gen, Genderbending, Male Rita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>The Dragit finally has his niece at his mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Dragit, Domination

It took time, and a lot of it, but eventually, finally, he had his niece in light-cuffs.

Frustratingly, Cale didn't look the least bit cowed. Her jaw was squared and her eyes hard, and the Dragit frowned at her. So much like his Ameila, and so very, very different. She looked strong, and proud, and seemed to stare right through him. Like she didn't see him.

He knew where she was looking. Past him, beyond him, at the blond knelt behind him. Rike, maybe. He thinks that was the other's name. It was hard to say. The Dragit only knew two things of him. The first was that the pale-haired little male-human had the gall to look him in the eyes and bristle, instead of bow like a proper low-level creature aught to bow, because he had to have a backbone that belonged to Lune not to fear that the Dragit would kill him for it. The other was simple, and much more understandable.

Cale was partial to him.

Reason enough to keep him alive, for now.

“Cale.” She glances at him, almost startled, maybe. But he didn't know why he had even gotten that. Her fascination for the human was curious; maybe it was something for the mat of blood staining golden locks. He would live. Killing him would crush Cale, maybe kill her, and killing her wasn't in his plans.

Not anymore, at least. “I win.”

Cale's lips pulled up into an almost-gentle smile. Belittling, mocking. “No, uncle. You loose.”

There was a sound of crackling steel.


End file.
